


Shards of Naruto

by Flamelord99



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamelord99/pseuds/Flamelord99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has gone wrong. As a result Naruto's soul has been shattered into infinitely many pieces. What are the ramifications of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the-?"

"Harry yer he-" Hagrid's response was cut off by a gigantic explosion that knocked everyone off their feet.

* * *

Hermione and Ron who had been coming out of the Chamber of Secrets were knocked off their feet and the fangs they were carrying flew out of their arms.

* * *

Neville fell to the floor as he was about to grab the mandrake plants.

* * *

All of Voldemort's army was knocked to the ground when right in front of them a gigantic explosion of light and sound appeared out of nowhere.

Once everyone had manage to get back to their feet and the ringing in their ears stopped, they all looked at the crater that formed from the explosion. What no one expected was to find a body at the bottom of it. What no one understood, was why it was starting to move.

* * *

Pushing himself up slowly, Naruto cracked his neck and stretched his body before taking a good look around himself. Seeing that he was at the bottom of a crater, he jumped out and was surprised to see he was not in a place he recognized.

The giant castle, the army, and the emotions he could feel all told him exactly what he needed to know. He was in the middle of a war and he just interrupted them.

" _Woops, didn't mean to get in the middle of your fight. Now, if any of you can just point me towards the nearest inter-dimensional gateway, I'll just get out of your way._ " From their expressions he could tell that none of them could actually understand what he was saying.

Before he could try anything else, someone from the army of evil, as Naruto began to think of them, yelled something and a burst of green light came at him. Normally, Naruto would have dodged it and that would be it. He'd gotten used to people trying to hit him, but the raw hate and anger he felt in the attack made him want to show them that they shouldn't mess with him.

Seeing the attack coming, Naruto activated his Rinnegan. Seeing the way the energy moved, he concluded it was similar to his magic, but different in the what it could do. Smacking the energy with the back of his right hand, he was surprised to feel that everyone went into shock. Not understanding, Naruto turned to the guy who attacked him and pulled.

" **Banshō Ten'in** "

The man flew straight into Naruto's hand and Naruto began to read through the man's mind. There was some resistance at first as the man apparently had some training in mental defense, but it was nothing against the absolute might of Naruto Menma Uzumaki.

Quickly looking through the man's mind Naruto learned everything he needed to know about the current situation. Downloading the language that they used wasn't difficult and he immediately began to speak.

"Fenrir Greyback. You are a digusting being and it makes me sick to know that we are of the same species. I can say with absolute certainty, that I will not be haunted by what I'm about to do." Filling his hand with silver flames, Naruto let the flames consume the body of Fenrir Greyback. Immediately, a howl ripped through Fenrir as he felt his own soul burn with the holy flames.

Throwing the body to the side, it turned into ash before it even hit the ground. Glaring at the army in front of him, Naruto let go of all of his control. He raised his chakra and magic as high as he dared and the sudden shift was instantaneous. Gold magic burst forth from his body and while chakra didn't have as dramatic an effect, the ground cracking around him and shaking was felt by everyone.

" **Thirty-Six Layer Self-Repairing Barrier** "

With a single swipe from his hand, a gigantic seal etched itself into the ground around the entire battlefield. Seeing the barrier, people began to try to escape via apparition, but found themselves viciously bounced back to where they were standing.

"Too much blood has already been spilled and I can see that you cannot be reached by words. Therefore, I will respond with the only thing you seem to understand."

Clapping his hands together, he dug deep inside to find the gift his friend left him. Grasping it, Naruto was filled with light.

" **Take Over: Archangel** "

In a blinding flash of light, Naruto was transformed into an angelic warrior covered in silver armor with 10 golden wings on his back. His head was without a helmet which allowed everyone to see that he actually hadn't changed.

"You could have been a great wizard Voldemort. If you had chosen to use your talents to help the world, I'm sure you would have felt that death wouldn't be the end of you." Naruto's words easily reached everyone within his barrier.

"There is nothing worse than death. After you die all that's left is a corpse rotting in the ground." Voldemort stated from the front of his army.

"As is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system, I shall give you until the count of three." Looking directly into Voldemort's eyes he spoke the next word with absolute authority.

"Kneel."

"You make your speech, and you ask me to kneel before you?"

"One"

"You expect the most powerful wizard in the world to kneel before you?"

"Two" Putting his hands near each other, Naruto began to gather his magic. A small orb of glowing light appeared between his hands.

"I kneel to no one! You kneel to me!"

"Three" The orb began to glow so brightly that to some it seemed like the sun was rising early.

" **Avada Kedavra!** " From Voldemort's wand flew a green light which flew quickly towards Naruto. However, Naruto didn't move.

Slamming his hands shut, the magic surged everywhere. The  **Avada Kedavra**  was instantaneously destroyed and the Death Eaters began collapsing.

" **Holy Law,**  activate."

* * *

_Minutes Earlier_

"Hermione, please tell me you just saw that guy not only backhand an  **Avada Kedavra** , but also roast Fenrir Greyback." Ron's voice shook with either fear or awe. Hermione really couldn't tell.

"You're not hallucinating if that's what you mean. Who is he!? Does anyone know him?" Looking around, she could see that everyone was staring in shock as much as she was. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Harry, Hagrid, and Fang come over to her to see what was going on, but before she could ask anything she saw the mysterious man begin to glow.

The golden energy flying from him was putting an intense pressure on everything if the few cracks she saw on the castle form were any indication. Plus the feeling of being suffocated was especially noticeable. It ended quickly when the man once again began to glow.

However, nothing could have prepared her for what stood in his place. The man had yelled out something about an archangel, and for a moment she wondered if he was slightly mental, but that ended when she saw what had replaced him. An actual angel with golden wings stood in his place.

If the gasps that came from around her were any indication, she wasn't the only one who was surprised. However, turning her head she realized that some of the girls, even in such dire circumstances, couldn't help but blush at how handsome the man was. Looking back at the man, Hermione could understand why they thought so.

Golden blond hair, tanned, and if the armor was any indication, exceptionally fit. In another life, Hermione might have wanted to get to know him on a more intimate level, but in this life she wanted to get to know a certain redhead on a more intimate level.

Listening to the man's words as he spoke, Hermione didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was right. If Tom had chosen a different path it would be entirely possible that he could have changed the world, but instead he chose one where he would be able to flee from death. It made her think, how many other amazing things were missed out on because one person chose a different path?

Realizing that she lost herself in her thoughts, Hermione was able to drag herself back to reality in time to hear the man tell Tom to kneel. That almost made Hermione laugh, but the sheer seriousness in the man's words stopped her.

He seemed completely sure in his victory. Did he not know who Tom was? It's entirely possible if the rumors of his arrival and the giant crater were any indication, but she couldn't help, but feel worried for the man. She was a worrier. Here was some complete stranger who threw himself into their conflict for no discernible reason other than the fact that it was the right thing to do. It made her glad to see that there were other people like Harry out there.

Before she could think of anything else, the man began to glow once more, but upon closer observation he wasn't glowing he was holding something that was.

As the man counted down, Hermione couldn't help but relax in the warm light emanating from the man's hands and she could see that everyone else was too. Except for Harry.

Like always, nothing was normal with Harry Potter. He was actually clutching his scar and he actually collapsed holding his head in pain and he began to scream when the man had counted to three. He stopped though when a dark, ghostly, shade came out of his scar much like how the pieces of Tom's soul left his horcruxes. Quickly putting the pieces together, Hermione realized the revolting truth. Harry had been a horcrux. As her mind began to understand what this meant, she heard the man utter something.

" **Holy Law** , activate"

As the light burst forth going through everything and leaving no shadow untouched, Hermione realized that Ron had put himself in front of her to try and protect her. Her heart skipped a beat as she hugged him and just closed her eyes.

A few moments later, she opened them back up to find herself feeling warm and safe, and it wasn't just because of Ron. The light that had traveled through everything was dimming down and it allowed her to see what happened to the Death Eaters and she couldn't contain her shock.

Most of the Death Eaters were actually bursting into those silver flames that he used to kill Fenrir. There were a few here and there that were just on the ground, unconscious if she had to guess. However, what truly surprised her was that Tom was an absolute bonfire. His own flames were burning brightest. As Tom collapsed to his knees, Hermione couldn't help but note that Tom did kneel to the man.

Watching Tom burn, Hermione realized that Harry was next to her observing the same thing, but he seemed different. Almost as if he was no longer being weighed down by something.

* * *

Looking at the flames, Naruto was not surprised to see the absolute bonfire that was tearing through Voldemort. Looking at his soul Naruto was absolutely disgusted with him. The pure evil that his soul exhibited was enough to justify using  **Holy Law**. It saddened him that so many people had to die, but he wouldn't allow something like them to exist if he could stop it.

Walking away from the flames, Naruto let his takeover go and he deactivated his Rinnegan. He didn't need either of them. Walking towards the castle, Naruto couldn't help but think that maybe he landed here for a reason. After all, dimensional travel was sketchy at best and the jutsu he used didn't have anything set except intention and a gargantuan amount of chakra. He would be fine as long as he never lost hope. His brother taught him that.


	2. All Hail the New King

"Ow," was the first thing Naruto said, when he woke up. The light outside made him want to keep his eyes closed.

"You awake?!" The surprise in the man's voice was very clear.

"You make it sound like I wasn't supposed to."

"Well, I didn't expect you to awaken so soon. After all, your lost a lot of blood." That got Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we found you you were missing your limbs." That got Naruto to open his eyes wide and sit up.

Ignoring, the hand trying to push him back down. Naruto focused on his limbs.

Indeed, he was missing his arms from the elbow down, and his legs from the knees down. It was easy to see how the man thought he would have bled out quickly.

Speaking of said man, Naruto finally took time to look at him.

He was apparently, young if his lack of wrinkles and aged skin was any indication. Brown eyes, a regular nose, a thin mustache, a small patch of hair on his chin, and long brown hair that went down the mans back. He wore circular glasses.

Currently the man wore a white ascot with a brown jacket. Next to the man he could see a bag filled with surgical instruments. Therefore that meant the man was a doctor and the one who treated him.

'I guess the least I can do is thank him before I go.'

"Thank you for the help doctor. I can finish the rest." Pushing the man off him with his stump of an arm, and ignoring the pain, he set himself at the edge of the bed. The man just got up and went out of the room asking for help.

Focusing his chakra, he ripped off the bandages with chakra strings. After that he saw that he would need to rip open his wounds. Focusing, he once again used chakra strings to open his wounds. Ignoring the blood that was now flowing freely and the doctor, who had come back with what Naruto could only assume to be his wife, he began the process of healing himself.

However, he was interrupted when the doctor tried to close his wounds once more. Annoyed, Naruto used his chakra strings to shove the man up against the wall. Once again starting the process of healing himself, he began the painstakingly annoying process of transforming his chakra into organic matter.

Little by little his limbs began to heal and he could hear the 'wife' screaming about something being unnatural.

Once finished, he tested his limbs. Overall, they were fine, but they needed the years of activity he was used to.

Transforming his chakra into the commonly known healing chakra, he began to modify his limbs so that they were exactly like how he remembered them, all the way down to the last nerve ending.

Once again he tested his limbs and they were now perfect. Looking himself over, he realized that he was now naked. Concentrating he transformed his chakra into clothes.

He now wore the standard strapped sandals most ninjas used. Long blue pants that were taped down near his shins. A simple grey shirt and red and yellow bandages on his left and right hands respectively.

Realizing that he was still holding the man against the wall, he undid his chakra strings. Thanking the man, he left the mans home. He completely ignored the yells coming from inside asking him to wait.

Once outside he took a second to familiarize himself with the layout before he began to move to the giant walls in the distance.

Arriving at the top of the walls, Naruto looked around and realized he was unfamiliar with the landscape. Also, the giant humanoids that were trying to reach up and grab him were definitely new.

Taking his eyes off of the humanoid giants, Naruto realized he was surrounded. These people were not like the doctor. These were soldiers if their uniforms were any indication. Looking into their eyes, he quickly navigated their thoughts, and realized that he was nowhere near where he was supposed to be. He also learned that the giant humanoids were called titans. Apparently, humanity had been mostly devoured by these titans.

Now they lived within this walls and hoped that they wouldn't get eaten. To make matters worse the reigning monarch was completely useless. With that said, Naruto knew what he would have to do.

But it would all have to wait as he needed to deal with the giant titan that just appeared in front of his face.

Swiping his hand front of him, he decapitated the titan. Then to make sure that it was dead, he sent a fire style chakra lance to both parts which lit them on fire. The fire was so bright that no one could stand to look directly at it, except for Naruto. He had activated his  **Battle Archive**. Watching both parts be reduced to ashes in mere moments, he quickly noticed another titan moving towards the walls.

This one however seemed to be covered in armored plating and it was running. Quickly understanding the titan's plan, he sent it flying when a rock spire quickly formed underneath it. Watching it plummet towards the ground, Naruto set this one on fire as well. Once again, it was reduced to ashes in moments.

Seeing that everyone around him was still in shock he quickly sent his chakra into Wall Maria. He had plans for it.

Disappearing and reappearing on Wall Rose, he sent chakra into it. Once again disappearing and this time appearing on Wall Sina, he repeated his previous action.

This time when he disappeared he reappeared at the king's residence. With a growing smirk he approached silently and completely unnoticed.

x-x-x-x-x

"Your king is dead. As of now, I am taking control. Anyone who wishes to challenge me needs to only come and say so." Everyone quickly learned to accept their new king after he massacred all of those who wished to challenge him.

Afterward, he killed anyone who worshiped the walls as gods, but not before destroying those very same walls in front of them. The panic that would have ensued was averted as Naruto created a brand new one thousand meter tall metal wall, which he named Kushina.

"Know this, I promise that within a year humanity shall expand beyond this wall." Everyone within the shadow of wall Kushina heard his voice and after seeing that display of godhood they completely understood that they would.

x-x-x-x-x

 **One Month**   **Later**

Within one month, Naruto completely reorganized everything. The Military Police was disbanded and those that were not put to death for being corrupt were allowed to join either the Survey Corps or the Stationary Guard.

The Stationary Guard was repurposed and took over the job of the Military Police as they could not patrol Wall Kushina for its vast size and being solid metal, they could not scale it.

With the Garrison being so large, it took longer to weed out the corrupt, but it was done. Those that remained took to their new positions with gusto.

Within a week, Naruto altered Wall Kushina. As it was so large, it's shadow was tremendous and it prevented sunlight from hitting all of the districts. As such, he modified the wall so that light could pass through. No one understood how it worked except for Naruto and he told no one.

x-x-x-x-x

**Four Months Later**

At five months in, Naruto knew that he had all domestic affairs settled. All he had to do now was unite all of the districts.

All those within Wall Kushina froze as the ground began to shake. They screamed when entire sections of their districts started flying into the air and moving elsewhere. Within a few minutes everything had settled down once more.

The old districts no longer existed and all that remained was City Minato.

x-x-x-x-x

**Six Months after Proclamation**

Standing on top of Wall Kushina Naruto could breath in the air and look out into the horizon. No one could follow him up the wall and as such had to stay at ground level. At least until stairs arose from the ground and led them up to the newly created viewing areas that were placed at one hundred meters up the wall.

Closing his eyes and breathing in, Naruto stilled. Activating his sage mode, Naruto opened his eyes and slammed his hands together.

"It's Showtime!"


	3. Card Games for Everyone!

Snapping his eyes wide open, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "INSPIRAAAATION!"

With that he bolted out of bed, ran towards his art room and got to work. He worked so intensely that he never noticed how long he had been working on his craft.

"Master Pegasus, sir. The duelists are here for the tournament."

Not taking his eyes off of his work for a moment Pegasus answered, "Tell them I'll see them later Croquet. I'm busy in the middle of INSPIRAAAATION!"

"Very well, Master Pegasus." Waving him away, Pegasus went back to work.

x-x-x-x-x

"And done."

Sitting back and stretching Pegasus allowed himself a moment of pride as he gazed at the masterpiece he created.

"Ah, Master Pegasus you have finished?" Turning, Pegasus saw Croquet and saw that he brought tea with him.

"Yes, I am. Now how long have I been working?" Not drinking from the tea just yet as he learned that he lost track of large pieces of time.

"You have been working for approximately two days straight. The duelists arrived two days ago and it is three in the morning. I am quite glad you learned to eat without paying attention sir."

Not understanding that last comment until he looked at the table next to him, he saw plates of food that had been apparently eaten without any recollection.

"Ah yes, well you know how I get when I am inspired." Nodding at Pegasus, Croquet looked at the new painting.

"Should I give your new painting the same treatment as before sir?" Nodding at Croquet, Pegasus sipped his tea as Croquet took the painting.

"Now, I believe that I shall try and get some rest before tomorrow. Good night Croquet."

Slipping under his covers, Pegasus immediately fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x

"Ah, Kaiba-boy, I didn't think you'd make it." Pegasus spoke from his seat.

"Can it Pegasus. Now, tell me where Mokuba is!" Kaiba's anger filled voice, quickly made Pegasus laugh.

"Why, Kaiba-boy, dear little Mokuba is right here. I've been a good host to him." From behind Pegasus, Mokuba's head poked out and looked around before he saw Kaiba.

"Seto!" Running towards him, Kaiba dropped his briefcase and quickly grabbed Mokuba.

"Are you alright Mokuba?" Looking him over, Kaiba saw that Mokuba seemed fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mr. Pegasus and Croquet have been taking good care of me. In fact I even got to see some of the new Duel Monsters Cards that are gonna be released soon! They're awesome." Smirking at the scene, Pegasus saw that their tournament guests were wondering what exactly was going on.

"Well, I believe that you'd like an explanation, but I can give you one later if that's alright with you Kaiba-boy." Seeing the frown, on Kaiba's face only made Pegasus grin more.

"Fine." The teeth gritting only made Pegasus's heart fill with glee.

Seeing Croquet lead them away, Pegasus turned towards the tournament finalists and was glad to see Yugi-boy.

"Now then lets get this tournament on the road shall we?"

x-x-x-x-x

"If I win this duel, will you free my grandfather's soul Pegasus?" One of the Yugi's stated, but which one was it? The one from the puzzle, or the child?

"Why Yugi-boy I don't understand. Your grandfather's soul was released the moment you stepped on this island. Didn't you ever think to call about him?" The shock on Yugi's face, and it was Yugi as the look in his eyes was much more innocent, was enough to make Pegasus laugh.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I took your grandfather's soul because I needed to make sure you came to my island. After all, you and I have a lot to talk about." With that Pegasus took his hand out of his pocket and showed what he pulled out to Yugi and the gasps that came after simply made him smirk.

It was his millenium eye.

x-x-x-x-x

"Well Naruto-boy, I hope this helps you." With that he threw the newly made card out the window.

Instead of falling and being lost at sea, the card flew up into the sky where it disappeared in a twinkle of light. No one would have been able to keep track of the card, but no one else had the Rinnegan to help them.

Smilling, he stepped away and walk back towards his study. He and Kaiba-boy had a business plan to develop.


End file.
